Batman's Birthday
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: The date is coming soon. There is only one thing to do. Investigate before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

I won't update unless I get reviews, because I don't know if people would like this story. So... you know. Review if you wanna see more.

Disclaimer: Everything in this fic is random. T.V was on in the other room, where people were watching the shows mentioned. The song _It's My Party_ is also not owned by me (big surprise, I know). JL is also not owned by me.

C_HAPTER 1_

"Tell me." Batman snarled. "Now." Flash looked meekly from side to side. He was alone with the Dark Knight, and he was locked in. He couldn't escape without destroying the door, and that would mean getting in a lot of trouble. Plus, the entire mechanical system interlocking the doors could be messed up, and he didn't want to be responsible for that. "Tell me." Batman repeated darkly. "Or else. I'll tell the others in the league your identity." Flash tried to smile, but sweat was dripping from under his mask.

"Let's not get weird now, Bats. No hasty decision making." He said, trying to calm him. Batman didn't respond well.

"Now!" He shouted, throwing a net at him. The net was made of an extremely dense matter, that would immediately hold Flash down. Not expecting Batman to use force, he barely dodged the net.

"Dude!" He whined. Batman glared at him. He shot another net at the Scarlett speedster.

"Now." Flash leaped to the side, only to have another net intercept him.

"John knows, too- ask him!" Flash complained from beneath the net. Batman walked towards him.

"I already have you."

"Supes is smart and junk- he'd tell you!" Batman glared at him from under his cowl.

"But I already have you, and you're going to tell me."

"This seriously makes me feel undermined, Bats, and that isn't nice to do to a friend."

"No jokes. Just tell me. " The shadow of the Dark Knight rested on Flash, who smiled weakly, heart pounding.

"Heh, heh... no way, Bats."

"Tell me." He took out a syringe. "Or you'll tell me everything."

"Huh?"

"Any question I ask you," Batman explained. "You will answer."

"Well...um..." Batman glared at him.

"When and where, West?" Flash grimaced at his name and replied defiantly,

"I'm not going to tell you." Batman slid the syringe under the net.

"Last chance,"

"No!" The needle poked into his arm, and Flash felt drunk. He dizzily rolled to his side and faced Batman. "Dude... I'm your teammate!"

"First question:" Batman seemed to be amused now. "Name?"

"Wallace Rudolph West! Dammit, Bats, this isn't funny!"

"Age?"

"18. Godammit- Come on, Bruce!"

"Fine. Easy question, huh? Favorite show?"

"Malcolm in the Middle or Mythbusters- could never decide," He replied. He continued trying to make himself stop talking, but the truth serum, probably made by Batman, was very effective. But, being that he had a very fast metabolism, maybe it would wear off before Batman asked the question... the important one.

"Like them too," Batman replied with a smirk. "Okay, now... Favorite song?" Flash decided to try and go as fast as he could so he would crash through the floor, but he felt sluggish. He clasped his hands over his mouth with great effort as he replied. "Mmh??" Batman questioned smugly. He pulled Flash's hands off of his face, and Flash replied reluctantly,

"It's my party-" He finally spat out. Batman looked very surprised, and seemed to be trying to hold back laughter at his teammate's expense.

"Okay, then. Enough embarrassment. When and where?" Flash shook his head, grabbing his mouth again.

"MMnmgnsa-" Was all Batman could hear. He ripped his hands off his face, growing impatient.

"Where?!" Batman demanded, continuing to prod, though he was impressed with Flash's winning attempts at hiding the secret. A grin began to spread across Flash's face.

"The hyper-accelerated metabolism..." Batman groaned. Flash nodded with a smile.

"And once the after-affects wear off, I'm out of here." He grinned broadly. Batman scowled.

"Wally. Tell me." It was no longer a warning of what could happen, but a plead phrased in a cold and angry tone. Flash looked at him and felt his heart pang with guilt.

"Sorry, buddy." He replied with a shrug. With that, he vibrated against the net until it exploded. He stood by the door and muttered a few words, and in minutes, the doors lurched open. It had to be done by him in a calm tone, or else the locked doors would not respond to the override sequence. Batman sighed. Two days to his birthday, and Flash hadn't told him when the surprise party would be. And one thing the Dark Knight didn't like was surprises, be they filled with guns, or cake. He shuddered at the thought of another party thrown by Superman. The Man Of Steel could deflect a comet, but could not make a cake without having it ooze a strange liquid.

"Kal-el will tell me." He decided. He glanced at the ruined net, wondering whether he needed kryptonite. This was an important mission, after all.

--

How exciting. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

People actually said they liked the last chapter, which surprised me, and gave me reason and inspiration to write more of the story that I wasn't sure whether I would even add a second chapter to. yay for that if you like this story.

_**Chapter 2**_

Batman was walking down the hallway, presumably to see Superman, when the marine in black and green passed by him.

"John!" Batman snapped. The Green Lantern turned swiftly.

"Batman." he said. "I have to go- what's up?"

"What's he planning?" Batman hissed. "Superman."

"Huh?" John asked. "Listen, Batman, I have to get to Earth quickly, all right? Crisis. Remember that we don't just...plan..surprise..parties for..." he trailed off as the glare increased in anger. "Uh-"

"If you see him." Batman said, burning with rage. "You tell that kryptonian to come see me. We have to talk."

"Uh- yea. Sure." The Green Lantern turned to go, and was about to turn the corner in the hall, when he heard the chilling voice add,

"Unless you know something, of course." He turned nervously, a smile on his face.

"About what?"

"You already let it slip that you know what's going on." Batman said, slowly walking towards the man, who smiled awkwardly and shrugged,

"Huh?"

"When is it? Where?" He had backed him into the wall now.

"Listen, Batman, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that a fact?" Batman asked, a smirk on his face. The marine recoiled in fear. It was a known fact that if Batman smirked at you, you were in deep trouble. He was about to respond, when Batman continued in a harsh voice, "And Flash already told me that you knew."

"He told you that?!" John snapped.

"He did." John was sweating in fear now, although his anger at the speedster was growing with every passing second. Was he the one who had gotten him into this little interrogitive thing Batman had going on?! Then he thought of something.

"You talked to Flash...?" Batman gave a slight nod of his head. "So you asked him, too?" The response seemed hesitant and reluctant, but the Dark Knight did, eventually, nod. "And he didn't tell you!" John accused with a laugh. With this knowledge, there was no way he was going to let the information slip. If Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, who cowered at one of Batman's glares immediately, had not broken under the man's intense questioning, there was NO way _he _was going to. Batman seemed to sense this was going through his mind, for he then said in a dark tone,

"He regretted it." A chill made it's way up John's spine. _It's gotta be a bluff! _He told himself. However, the glare he was facing threatened to make him question this decision.

"U-"

"Listen, Lantern," Batman said, his voice cold and controlled. "Either you tell me right now, or else you'll regret it, too." John felt the sweat clinging to his neck. He chuckled nervously, saying,

"You're not going to find out by me," _I was in the Marines for Christ's sake! _He reprimanded himself. _I shouldn't be afraid of some angry boy mask Batman is wearing! _Batman smirked again. John's blood froze.

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"Er-" John glanced down the hall. "I have to go!" He shouted, turning to rush, but he felt a strong hold on his shoulder.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do! I have a mis-"

"Then you'd better tell me fast."

"I don't know! I know that Superman is leading it- That's all I know!" Batman stared hard at him, before replying,

"I know you do, Stewart, and you'll tell me right now." John tried to slow his heartbeat, then, finding courage he did not know he possessed, said,

"Batman. I'm leaving now. If you're so curious, go ask Diana." It took every fiber in his being not to tremble as he spoke. "Since you two are so close, I'm sure that she'll be willing to tell you." With that, he slid out of the grasp, and threatened Flash's 'Fastest Man Alive' title as he raced away from the black-clad hero.

Batman merely glared down the hallway.

"Damn. Pretty close, though."

--

Yep! That was chapter two! If you like it, review, because I don't know if anyone would really be interested in seeing this continue. I know I've gotten 11 reviews so far (AMAZING!!) but I don't know if people will like this chapter, and whatevs, so yea. If you wanna see a new chapter, please review! I hooked up anonymous reviews, so, yea.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is the next chapter (duh) so... yay!

BTW: This chapter will be the shortest chapter- I swear. I just wanted to post it up here because I have internet. So...yea.

R&R

--

Superman rested on the couch before hearing it... the boots slapping against the tile... the controlled breathing...the cape fluttering in the breeze his walking created... He leaped from the couch to flee.

"Clark." Superman turned awkwardly.

"Hey...Batman...what's up?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know anything about it!" Superman quickly said.

"Oh?"

"Really!"

"Tell me, Clark."

"Listen, Bruce, I swear. I don't know anything."

"Would you be willing to stake your life on that lie?" Batman asked. He opened a small pouch. Behind thick glass, a green, gooey substance sat. Superman stared.

"Is that some type of kryptonite?!" Batman smirked.

"You were saying."

"You can't threaten my life over a party!" Batman's smirk grew.

"I can."

"But- Bruce!"

"Clark..." Said reporter turned stubborn.

"I'm not going to tell you. If you want to kill the ONLY hope for Earth if Doomsday ever came, go ahead and open the pouch, but..." He trailed off, and shrugged. Batman's smirk was bigger then Superman could ever remember it being. His hand slid to the pouch, as Superman watched with fascinated awe. His finger levitated above the small button that would break the glass.

"Are you sure, Clark?" Superman felt sweat biting his neck.

"Bruce- don't do anything you'll regret later."

"I give you the same advice." Batman replied coolly. Superman craned his neck to look at the contraption. In seconds, he was holding it.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly, holding the pouch high. "Try breaking the glass now." Batman shrugged.

"Okay. Now, Clark, if you were me would you have expected you to do what you just did?" Despite the confusion that blossomed due to that sentence, the man of steel nodded hesitantly. "So, you would have a backup method of breaking the glass?" Superman stared, shocked.

"Er-"

"Tell me, Clark." Clark looked at the box he was holding, then back up at Batman.

"No?"

"Yes."

"I know you, Batman. You wouldn't kill me over a party." The hesitance in his voice was obviously sensed, for the dark knight smirked again, and inquired,

"Is that so?"

"Yes." His voice was laced with doubt. Batman stalked towards him, stopping mere centimeters from his face, and in a raspy, scary voice, muttered,

"You better tell me now, Kal." Superman felt his resistance die. He wasn't used to being interrogated by Batman, after all.

"I don't know much." He finally said. "I'm not the one who organized it."

"Who then?" The dark knight growled. Superman flinched.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Diana?" Batman echoed. Superman smirked at his bewilderment, then turned to go. Batman shook himself out of his reverie, knowing he had to find the Amazonian princess. There was one thing he wanted to say before he did this, however. "Clark!" Superman turned, barely remembering the box in his hands. "Give me back my jello."

--

NEVER touch Bats' jello. I don't know why I put that in, cause I could seriously see Batman threatening Supes with real kryptonite over this :

R&R... pretty please? I've gotten so many more reviews then I thought I would!! It's like Arbor day!


	4. Chapter 4

hi! This is chapter 4, surprisingly enough. I don't know if this chap is any good, because, IDK, so sorry if you didn't like it.

--

**_Chapter Four_**

Diana smirked as she saw the shadow in the doorway in the glass. It slipped away as she turned, and innocently asked,

"Oh? Batman? What are you doing here?"

"What are you planning?" She smiled inwardly. He seemed very...awkward, for lack of a better word. She put a hand on her hip, and allowed her eyes to trace him.

"What do you mean?"

"I...Superman told me that you were planning it."

"What is 'it'?" She asked, enjoying the rare sight of a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You know what it is," He replied darkly.

"I might not. Superman might be lying."

"The boy scout doesn't lie."

"Well... we'll see about that. Maybe if you tell me what it is that he told you I was planning, I'll remember." She saw his fists tighten in the corner of her eye.

"Batman?"

"I was told you were planning something for the day when I was born."

"A birthday party?" She asked teasingly, smiling slightly when she saw the blush return.

"Something like that. Yes."

"Maybe Superman wasn't lying," She said. He seemed, again, unsure of what he was supposed to do at this interval. "Or maybe he was."

"Do you like annoying me?"

"Of course not," She replied sweetly. "So, what did you want to know?" He looked at her hard, scrutinizing what he should do. The air was thick with tension, and the confusion that was apparent was gnawing at him as his cheeks grew redder with each passing second.

"I wanted to know when it was, and where it was."

"Why?"

"So I could stop it."

"Then why would I tell you, if you were just going to ruin it?"

"Because I have ways of making people tell me."

"Didn't you say Superman sent you to me?" A look passed over his face, that seemed between distressed and shocked. It was quickly masked, however, thanks to years of being Batman.

"Yes."

"So, you asked him, too." The man looked positively annoyed.

"...Yes..."

"And he didn't tell you."

"...Yes..."

"So, your ways don't really work, do they?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Th-he regretted it." _A quick slip of the tongue_, Diana thought to herself as she smirked.

"Were you about to say 'they'?" He paused, then said,

"No." In a completely unreadable tone. She was not satisfied.

"How many people have you asked." His face resembled a strawberry.

"Just Superman."

"..."

"Superman and Green Lantern."

"..."

"Superman, Green Lantern, and Flash." Diana wondered how Batman was so easily folding under her _**Look**_. It was terrifying, no doubt, and could reduce Flash to an apologizing mess, in seconds, until she told him she wasn't actually mad, but this was Batman. Bruce Wayne. And he didn't give information lightly. Maybe it was something she was doing...?

"I tried to find J'onn, but he sensed me coming." Batman finished in an annoyed grumble. "Hawkgirl is on Earth." Wonder Woman paused, considering his words. Hawkgirl was on Earth, she knew, and J'onn would probably have run away when he saw why Batman was searching for him. He probably had matches somewhere in that belt...

"And what did you 'do' to Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman?" Batman paused, then managed,

"Princess... you don't want to know." In all her life, Wonder Woman had been grateful for many things, and to many people and figures. The Greek Gods, for instance. They had bestowed upon her immortality, and helped her in each fight she joined. She was thankful to her mother, who breathed life into her when she was simply sculpted clay. She was thankful for Themiscarya, for there, she had been safe for all her life, until she chose to leave by her own will to help Man. She was thankful for the material wants she was given, and the needs she had been given. She was thankful for the sisters she had, and for the mother her mother had been. She was thankful for Mankind's readiness to accept her, and she was thankful each day that none of her teammates were ever fatally harmed in battle- especially Batman. She was thankful for knowing her teammates- especially Batman. She was also thankful for her teammate's individual ways of helping her acclimate to the new world she was engaged in.

But at this moment, there was something that Princess Diana of Themiscarya, also known as Wonder Woman, was truly grateful for. For, at that moment, Flash came into the room, grinning as usual, and Batman's face fell completely.

"Hey, Wondy, would you mind-" His eyes fell onto the madly blushing Batman, then turned to Wonder Woman. The smile that always adorned his face was growing...and growing...and growing. And Wonder Woman, who had been teasing the bachelor of Gotham wildly for the past five minutes, couldn't help but let her own sly smirk grow..and grow...and grow. "Hey...Bats." The Fastest Man Alive treasured his life enough to fight the boiling laughter. But Diana was immortal. And the face that the Dark Knight wore was priceless.

And Batman just glared at the ground, muttering, as Flash succumbed to the pressure in his stomach, "I hate everyone."

--

Poor batsy. And he didn't get any information.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's another chapter. I can't believe how many people have reviewed this, and maybe all of you will give up after this one, but please don't....the party is in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Chapter 5

--

"Hey, Di?" Diana turned expectantly. Batman had left in an annoyed huff sometime between when Flash was just starting to laugh, to when he was clutching his stomach on floor, unable to stop. "How do we get him to get up here?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"On his big day," Flash replied with a smirk. "How do we get Bats up, when he's got that paranoid nose in everyone's business?"

"Easy," She replied with a shrug. "Tell him someone up here is in trouble."

"Who?"

"You, me, or Superman."

"Um...I get you and Supes, but why me?" Diana laughed.

"Because, if we wanted to lure him up, why would we use you?"

"Ah!" Flash exclaimed with a grin. "He hates me, and he knows we know, so he wouldn't think it was trap!" Hawkgirl snorted from across the room.

"You're a genius, Flash." Flash grinned in response.

"I know. I know." He turned to Wonder Woman. "So, who and when?"

"Wonder Woman." Superman announced from the doorway of the lounge. "We'll use her."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Because he'd kill either of us if it was us," Superman replied. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, 'It wouldn't be jello, then.' Diana quirked an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice, and neither did Flash.

"'Kay. So...when?"

"The exact time of his birth." Superman replied. "I went and did a quick X-ray through the file cabinet where his file is, and, it took a while, but I finally found his birth certificate. 12:34."

"I have to wake up that early?!" Flash exclaimed. Superman gave him a chastising look, though the smirk belied his efforts. Flash paused. "Wait- so you know who he is?" Superman nodded. "So, you told Wondy his birth date? Isn't that against the trust thing?" Superman's lips twisted at the corners.

"I knew beforehand," Diana said casually.

"Really?" Flash managed. "Who is he?"

"Isn't that against the trust thing?" John teased, as he walked to Flash's side.

"Funny, John," Flash muttered sarcastically.

"I thought so."

"So- what's the emergency going to be?" Flash asked. Diana paused, attaching a streamer to the ceiling.

"Maybe we should just tell him she collapsed," Superman pondered aloud.

"Doesn't he have a video feed of this place?" Flash suddenly seemed nervous, and he glanced 'subtly' over his shoulder. Diana smirked.

"Scared?" Flash paused, the grinned, still looking terrified.

"Why should I be scared? I just laughed at him..._to __**his **__**FACE**_!" Superman smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay then." His voice turned serious. "The security cameras 'broke down' last week."

"What would have happened if some villain came?!" Hawkgirl demanded, looking annoyed.

"Well- we would've died," Flash told her nonchalantly. "But look at it this way: Bats is gonna be so happy!"

"Or he's gonna kill us," John reminded him. Flash shrugged, as Diana smirked.

"Yea, well...one of those two."

---

Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, and everything, but...yea... I'm working on another story right now. I promise I'll be update soon!...maybe...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone for reading this. This is the last chapter, because I'm too lazy to write anymore. Feel free to steal the plot!

Chapter 6

Bruce sat in the cave, absentmindedly watching the monitors, scanning for any danger. It was a relatively quiet night, with only one mugging, and that had hardly been difficult. With all the crime bosses in jail, and the Joker and his other nefarious cohorts in Arkham, the worst Bruce had to deal with were tiny little law-breakers, most of whom had disappeared after he appeared. Suddenly, a beeping red light in the corner of the monitor, and a beeping in his earpiece, signified that the League was trying to make contact. Although wary due to the fact that they were planning something...well...evil, Bruce pressed a small green button, and static filled the cave.

"Bat---we--eed--elp--Com--inks--roken----nder--oman--own-" From what Bruce could hear through the static, worry seized him. Without thinking twice, he leaped into his Javelin, and flew towards the Tower. As he flew closer, he saw the windows were dark. His heart pounded with fear, although suspicion was creeping into his mind. What kind of an idiotic villain would attack the TOWER? But, then again, if they got Diana down, they had to be very good. But, why would the lights be out? His eyes narrowed.

As he pulled into the tower, all was quiet. If there was a battle going on, wouldn't he be hearing war cries, and be seeing flashes of red going at breakneck speed? He stepped through the door warily, eying each way the hallway turned, before going left toward the main room. He saw Diana laying on floor, and he felt his heart squeezed into a tiny little ball as it jumped up his throat. He was about to rush forward, to check on her, to plead with a God he didn't believe in that she was all right, when he heard giggling. What kind of an idiotic villain would GIGGLE? Then he heard...a thwacking sound?Then he heard the same person who giggled mutter something like,

"You just knocked out some of my IQ, John." And then a new voice whisper,

"Shh!" Another voice then said,

"Guys...be quiet...he can probably hear you guys." A snicker.

"Yea. He'd have already given Di the kiss of life if he hadn't." Another thwacking sound.

"I said Shh!"

"Supes didn't get hit..."

"Guys!" The whiny voice insisted. "Be quiet." A new, sharper voice muttered,

"You guys went through all this trouble, but you're talking as though he isn't RIGHT THERE. He can hear you."

"Shh!" Insisted the second voice. Again. Now, if Bruce didn't have so much self-control, he would have laughed.

"You, too." The sharp voice commanded. "You guys spent so long planning and organizing this...don't ruin it and then blame me." Diana looked very angry as she lay there on the floor. So, Bruce, hiding his smirk, rushed to her.

"You all right?" He asked, in what he hoped was a concerned voice. She didn't move, and he knew what she wanted. He shook her a little, then demanded in a more frightened voice, "Diana! Are you all right?!" He heard laughing from behind him, as Flash, Green Lantern, Superman, and Hawkgirl stepped from the shadows.

"We fooled you!" Flash said, grinning smugly. "This is actually a party!" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He saw Superman smirk. "I never would have guessed."

"Oh, don't pretend you knew all along!" Flash muttered, still looking smug, though he also seemed annoyed.

"Of course not."

"Happy birthday." Superman told him with a proud grin. He leaned over Batman's shoulder and said, "Any excuse to get close to Diana, eh?" Bruce scowled.

"She's a colleague." Superman shrugged, still grinning. Diana stood, smiling and blushing.

"Happy birthday, Batman." She told him, perfect dimples forming in her pink cheeks.

"You did an excellent job of worrying me," Batman said. She smirked.

"Thank you."

"Present time!" Flash shouted, running to Batman's side. "Wait till you see what _I _got you!" Batman glared, and suddenly, Flash remembered he was supposed to be somewhere near Superman. Well, behind Superman.

"You should go open your presents," Wonder Woman said, smiling sweetly. Batman paused, before turning to the table, covered with six packages. Speaking of six...

"Where's J'onn?"

"Hiding," Piped up Flash from behind Superman. "From the words he said were going to go through your head; he said they would scar him for life." Batman glared at him, and he crept a little more behind the Man of Steel.

"He's monitoring," Superman said, looking, amused, over his shoulder, at the cowering Fastest Man Alive. "Just in case." Batman nodded,

"Present time," Flash reminded Batman, although this time, he didn't zip to his side. Batman was slightly curious what everyone had gotten him. Most of it had to be homemade, since Flash basically had no money to spend, since he had a high metabolism to feed, and Hawkgirl, J'onn and Diana had no money. He opened the first package, to find sweater with a bat on it.

"From Ma!" Superman announced, holding up another package with blue wrapping. "This ones from me." Batman's eyes slid from the bright purple Bat sweater, to the blue package. He warily took the next present. When he opened it, he saw a cake with a Bat on it. So, he was Batman. But did he honestly need a cake that had a Bat on it? And, as he remembered the other cakes Superman had made, he really didn't know how to respond. Flash did, luckily. He ran around Superman to stare greedily at the cake.

"Yum!" Batman, half-smirking, picked up the next package. A tag attached to it informed him that it was from 'John, the Green Lantern'. He opened it, and saw some little blobs, that looked like fried rocks. Puzzled, he looked to the ex-marine for an explanation.

"They're from the planet called Omicron Persie 9," He explained. "Real good tasting." Batman took a bite of one, and nodded, resisting the powerful urge to have another. Flash looked at it hungrily, but Batman gave him a glare, and he was soon peeking through cape and muscle again. The next package had glasses in it, which showed heat signatures. Hawkgirl, the giver, informed him that it could be attached to his mask. He nodded, actually grateful. Something like this had been in his last cowl, but had broken. J'onn gave him another practical gift: a fire-proof cape, that was best for stealth missions, and wouldn't break down. He knew how to make the gift because his people used to use them during the war. Hawkgirl had bought the glasses with Thanagarian money at a planet whose name Bruce couldn't pronounce, so he just nodded.

"My turn!" Flash's fear of Bruce had already been forgotten as he handed Bruce a box, which was hand-wrapped, and obviously very hastily done so. Half-expecting a snake to pop out, Batman opened the box. A stack of comic books sat inside. "Those are the best ones-" Flash said, pointing. "-that I have. This is the Amazing Eight...Oh! This is Catman. I met him. You'd LOVE him..." He continued to ramble on long after anyone was still listening. Batman turned to Diana.

"And your present?" Diana smiled slyly.

"I seem to have left it in my room." Batman followed her, ignoring the 'Oooohing' Flash made, but smiling at the thwacking noise, that was followed by,

"Damn it, John!"

---

-And when Bruce got home, he searched the house for the man who had given Superman the date of his birth so that he could make a party. However, Alfred is smarter then that... :)

A box of chocolates on the doorstep just isn't enough anymore...

Yea, that's the end. Sorry for making it BM/WW, but for some reason, this was the only ending I could think of.

R&R

And Bats is already planning for Supes' birthday...those X-ray specs you can get in the ads in comics...Yes, he actually read the comics!


End file.
